


Chains

by fanfic_originals



Series: Chains and Locks [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Protective Akaashi Keiji, Protective Bokuto Koutarou, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Rough Kissing, Tsukishima Kei is baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: Chains of Society is holding Tsukishima back
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Chains and Locks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096499
Comments: 26
Kudos: 458
Collections: Flaws





	1. Chapter 1

It has been a few years since Tsukishima has graduated high school. He moved to Tokyo to attend school there. He found a small apartment near his school, he lives alone. He never would have thought that he would meet the three people who have really messed him over. His feelings went all over the place just seeing their faces. Fate just had to play games with him.

"Hi, welcome to-" Tsukishima was cut off mid-sentence when he sees who had entered through the doors to the cafe he works part-time at. "Tsukishima, bring them to the table and stop staring into space." His manager told him off. Tsukishima makes his way to the back, "This way please." His voice extremely gentle and friendly which is definitely not his usual self.

Tsukishima place the menus on the table and pulled out his notepad. "Tsukishima, how have you been doing?" Akaashi asks as his eyes scan the menu in front of him. They can't meet the younger's eyes. "I've been fine." Tsukishima forces a smile as he pushes his glasses up. "I've missed you Tsukkii!" Bokuto tugs on Tsukishima's sleeve like what a small kid would do.

"I'll talk to you guys after my work ends. Just order first." Tsukishima keeps his eyes on his notepad as he wait for the orders. Akaashi orders for the 3 of them. Tsukishima did his job, avoiding the three boys as much as possible. The boys stayed until he ended his work. "Tsukki, we need to talk." Kuroo speaks out. He could tell that the older has matured a lot since high school. The older must have some office job in Tokyo.

"Alright, what do we have to talk about?" Tsukishima look at three men. "You suddenly fell off the face of earth, you didn't come for your last training camp and when you came for the nationals, we would never be able to catch you. We missed you very much." Akaashi says. 

Tsukishima would never admit it to anyone but he might have fooled around slightly with the three people standing in front of him. After that the three had started dating and of course he was offered but he never gave an answer and completely avoided them. Being in a different prefecture, one at least few hours away, made avoiding extremely easy.

Society standards didn't allow him to say yes to a relationship with three other guys. "I don't think there is anything we can talk about if you want to try to get me into the relationship." Tsukishima says, his throat getting dryer with each word he speaks. Society chains him down.

"Tsukki don't say that please." Bokuto is going into one of his moods. Tsukishima could tell because Akaashi is trying to cheer the older up. "I'm sorry but I can't say yes." Tsukishima steeled his heart and turned away from the three people who stirs up his heart. He can't do anything that Society doesn't allow.

"There is nothing wrong with what we are doing. Why are you avoiding us?" Kuroo steps towards Tsukishima which made the blond back away. "I am terribly sorry that I can't give you a proper reason right now." Tsukishima just pushes himself away from the people he loves because the society still can't accept such relationships.

Kuroo wouldn't let the blond go. Kuroo grabs onto Tsukishima's wrist to prevent the younger from going away. The older hugs Tsukishima tightly. "Let us take away your pain, Kei." Kuroo speaks, voice gentle and raw. Eyes slowly filled with tears. Was Tsukishima that transparent? The blond was certain he hid himself really well. "I'm not in pain." Tsukishima chokes out.

It was such an obvious lie. "Show yourself to us, Kei. We will do anything to protect you from the harsh comments of others." Akaashi came over, resting a hand on Tsukishima's shoulders. Tsukishima was very sure he had given up on their relationship, why is his heart shaking? His resolve is so weak.

Kuroo releases Tsukishima from the hug but kept his hands on the younger, fearing that Tsukishima would leave them once he lets go. "Let's go home." Kuroo looks into Tsukishima's eyes. "You know I have my own apartment right? That is my home." Tsukishima says, he tries to stop any emotion from coming up the surface. 

"If that is your home then we will go there. Lead the way." Kuroo says. "I want to see Tsukki's house!" Bokuto recovers so quickly. Tsukishima doesn't really have much of a choice so he leads them to his apartment. Still Society holds him down. Whatever they say, Tsukishima reminds himself of what Society wants and stop himself from giving in to what his heart wants. Bokuto, Akaashi and Kuroo being there, completely reverses that determination he had.

The walk to Tsukishima's apartment was not long. Tsukishima took out his keys and unlocked his door. "We're he-" He was immediately cut off when Kuroo pushes him inside and traps hims against the adjacent wall. Bokuto and Akaashi enter and closes the door. "What is this about?" Tsukishima asked.

Tsukishima knew that Kuroo is aggressive and assertive, but this is really sudden. "Well, our little crow finally returned to us of course we have to make sure that it doesn't leave again." Kuroo looks at his straight in the eyes. Kuroo meant it.

"Well this little crow has a job and a degree to get. It can't be trapped forever." Tsukishima avert his eyes, he might have made the worst choice to bring them here. Kuroo wastes no time to capture Tsukishima's lips. They fell into rhythm easily. The mind wants to forget but the heart remembers, the touches and kisses. “Kuroo, don’t hog him all to yourself.” Akaashi says which made Kuroo stop and pull away.

They were all ‘Tsukishima-starved’.

“I’m damn sure we all want a piece of him.” Kuroo says, his hands still pinning Tsukishima to the wall. “Let me go. I’m not something you can just get a piece of.” Tsukishima pouts. This isn’t fair, stuck between the wall and Kuroo. “Poor baby.” Akaashi pushes Kuroo away and holds Tsukishima’s face in his hands gently. He pulls Tsukishima closer and tiptoe slightly. Akaashi tastes sweet, Tsukishima thinks. “I love you.” Akaashi whispers as he pulls away.

Tsukishima could melt onto the ground right now. It’s like they are literally taking his breath away.

Bokuto stands in front of Tsukishima with a child-like smile on his face. Tsukishima looks away. “My turn?” Bokuto takes Tsukishima’s hands and swing it slightly. Really Tsukishima is their baby, no questioning that. Bokuto doesn’t wait for Tsukishima to answer him. Bokuto has one hand rested on the wall beside Tsukishima’s head, his free hand rested on Tsukishima’s chin. Tsukishima isn’t that much taller than Bokuto.

Bokuto press their lips together. Soft and slightly sweet, might be because they ate sweets just now at Tsukishima’s part-time job. Bokuto’s kiss is the longest among the three. “You taste as sweet as I remembered.” Bokuto smiles brightly. Tsukishima’s cheeks are painted slightly red. Tsukishima pushes his glasses up, using his hand to cover his face.

Kuroo has a wide smug smile on his face as he looks at Tsukishima. “So, baby.” Kuroo caresses Tsukishima’s cheek. “I’m not your baby you know.” Tsukishima clicked his tongue. “Do I have to remind you?” Kuroo grabs onto Tsukishima’s collar and pulls the blond closer to him. Tsukishima pushes his glasses up. No is what Tsukishima wants to say.

He looks up at Kuroo with an unreadable expression. “What is it? Use your words.” Kuroo looks at Tsukishima like he had won. “No, nothing.” Tsukishima takes in a deep breath to calm down slightly. He has society to ground him. “I want you to move in with us.” Akaashi removes Kuroo’s hand from Tsukishima’s collar. “I still have 1 year on my lease. I am graduating soon.” Tsukishima says facing away from the three men in front of him.

“I see, then we will come find you every week until your lease ends. We will also go to your graduation, so when the details come out, do tell us.” Akaashi’s words were firm. Tsukishima knew that there is no negotiating. “Love you, Tsukki!” Bokuto places a kiss on Tsukishima’s cheek and the three of them left.

The strength Tsukishima had, just left his body. “What the hell just happened?” Tsukishima mutters and slumped onto the floor after the door closes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied Homophobia (?)  
> Implied (past) Family abuse  
> Implied (past) self harm experiences
> 
> I think that’s all the warnings for this chapter.
> 
> If there is enough support for this? I might continue on with it, until the chains of society finally release Kei from its’ clutches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seemed really popular, so.... you get another chapter.

So, it was one of those days that Tsukishima is coming back from school. He was job searching in the morning before his afternoon lessons, so he was in a suit and tie. He opened his apartment door and there in front of him, 3 very familiar pairs of shoes. Somewhere in the middle, he was forced to give them his spare key.

He could hear Bokuto and Kuroo fighting over something. Tsukishima just couldn’t care. He removed his shoes and place them on the shoe rack before slipping into some slippers and making his way in. “You are too loud.” Tsukishima mumbles as he walks into the living room.

Kuroo and Bokuto immediately stopped fighting and bolted towards him. “Tsukki, you have to be the tie breaker! Akaashi refuse to break the tie.” Bokuto grabbed onto his arm and pouted while almost ripping his arm off with the force.

Tsukishima has to remind himself everyday that he doesn’t allow all of this. “I am tired. I wanna wash up and sleep.” Tsukishima yawned as he made his way to the bathroom. Bokuto had long let go of his arm. They were here, everyday. It didn’t even matter what time it was, they would be here every single day.

This was way worse than Tsukishima had expected. His heart couldn’t exactly take it. He would always remind himself of what society wants, but it is hard when your heart wants what it wants and the boys are what it wants.

Akaashi who had been standing off at the side, came over to him and grabbed his bag off of him. “Interviews?” Akaashi asks. Tsukishima did get some interview offers. “A few.” Tsukishima yawned. He isn’t one to get tired easily or just after a day’s work but today was especially draining.

“Go wash up. Dinner is already ready. I will go heat them up.” Akaashi said and Tsukishima merely nodded before he head into his room to get a fresh set of clothes. He is definitely eager to get out of that stuffy suit he had to wear all day through his lessons.

With fresh clothes in his hands, he made his way to the shower room to wash up. He decided that it is no longer safe to remove clothes outside, so he remove them inside and made sure to use the extra lock. Kuroo once walked in when he was unbuttoning his shirt, but didn’t make a noise, clearly wanting to see what was underneath those shirts Tsukishima wears.

He just bolted to the shower room and changed there. He touched the scars that stretch on his back and the scars that littered his front and his arms. He remembered the reaction when his parents found out that he liked boys. They made sure the punishment was harsh enough to make him remember what Society wants. This thing he had, was not acceptable.

Tsukishima sighed before he stepped under the shower head and turned on the water. The water simply washing away the exhaustion he had accumulated through the day, washing away the sadness he had just felt.

He quickly washes himself, applying the soap to his body and the shampoo to his hair before washing them both off then drying himself off. He made sure to wear his clothes before leaving. They can’t see those ugly scars on his body. Tsukishima walked out, in a white long sleeve and sweatpants, his hand still drying his wet hair with his towel.

“Come here.” Kuroo was holding a hair dryer as he waved him over. Tsukishima complied, walking over to Kuroo. Kuroo motioned for him to sit down and he did, towel still in his hair. Kuroo used the towel to dry some more before pulling the towel away. “Kei, I never saw you wear short sleeves, even during summer. Is something wrong?” Kuroo asks.

Tsukishima just shook his head. “Nothing is wrong at all. You’re just overthinking.” Tsukishima mumbles. Kuroo runs his fingers through Tsukishima’s hair as he turned on the dryer.

Still in his head, like a repeating mantra, _‘Society won’t accept this’, ‘I have to keep my distance’, ‘This is not what society wants’_. He has to keep up with this. “Kei, you’re graduating soon right?” Kuroo asks. Tsukishima nodded slightly. “Are you...are you ready to move in with us?” Kuroo asks, seemingly a little scared. Well they didn’t exactly give him a choice.

Tsukishima looked up at Kuroo. He could see the general shape of Kuroo right in front of him, but he can’t exactly see him, which is good. “I don’t think that is a good idea, living together.” Tsukishima says as he closed his eyes. He could feel Kuroo staring at him. “What do you mean that it’s not a good idea? You love us and we love you. That is all that matters.” Kuroo says, as if it is the most natural thing in the world.

Tsukishima opens his eyes, then he sighs. Kuroo is still drying his hair with the hair dryer and it is relaxing. “I don’t know. Maybe because I can never enter a relationship like that?” Tsukishima felt lucky for his poor eye sight for once, he can finally let out what he really wanted to say, “I am not allowed to say yes. This is not normal.”

Tsukishima’s hands run over the scars on his arms over his long sleeved shirt. “They won’t allow it, they wont accept it.” Tsukishima mumbles but the hair dryer was already switched off and Kuroo was already rubbing some hair product into his hair. Tsukishima is very sure Kuroo heard him. “Who won’t allow it? Who won’t accept it?” Kuroo asked.

It was complete silence.

Tsukishima of course isn’t going to tell Kuroo anything. Tsukishima was just content that he is the only one suffering. “You don’t have to know.” Tsukishima says before he put on his glasses. He stood up and made his way to his bedroom. Kuroo stayed behind in the living room to give him a little space.

Tsukishima sat on his bed. He never really contacted his family since he came to Tokyo for his studies. The scars remain though. Tsukishima peel his shirt off. Naked on the bed, he runs his fingers over the scars on his front.

It hurts a little to see them, to think that the very people he trusted would hurt him. A knock came from the door. “Kei, come out and let’s eat together.” Akaashi’s voice came from the door. “I will be right there.” Tsukishima rushed to put on his shirt. He looks himself in the mirror after wearing his shirt. His eyes glance over himself, making sure it was all hidden.

He step out of the room and Bokuto is there, waiting outside. “What were you doing in there?” Bokuto asked with very sparkly eyes. “Nothing, really.” Tsukishima pushes his glasses up. His sleeve slipping slightly but Bokuto’s gaze were on him, not his arm. That, however, couldn’t be said about the pair who stood a distance away from them.

Bokuto just grabbed his wrist and pull him to his dining area. Akaashi and Kuroo not looking too happy. Bokuto just sat Tsukishima down and they started eating. Kuroo and Akaashi quiet as they kept glancing at Tsukishima. Bokuto was just talking animatedly about his day before Tsukishima came back.

“Tsukishima Kei, do you have something to confess?” Akaashi’s eyes were sharp as he glared at him. “I-” Tsukishima was cut off as Kuroo grabbed his arm. “Wait!” Tsukishima shouts. Kuroo stops. Tsukishima sighs.

He looks up at them, all of them in the eyes. “I have nothing to hide.” Tsukishima pushes up his glasses. His sleeve slipping once more. Bokuto finally saw it, those scars that littered Tsukishima’s arm. “What happened to you baby?” Bokuto held his hand gently, like he would break.

Tsukishima felt that he sighed a lot today. “My family, they didn’t accept it. They don’t approve of this.” Tsukishima says as he pulls his sleeves lower to cover those ugly scars. Those scars that are a constant reminder that society doesn’t accept all of this. All that his heart wants, is not what society wants.

“Baby....” Bokuto pouts and Akaashi is quick to be at Bokuto’s side. Tsukishima scratches awkwardly at his neck. He feels the need to run, to escape. He can’t take in this tension. The anger exuding off Kuroo alone is enough to make Tsukishima tremble.

They were probably angry because of what his family did to him, but Tsukishima feels bad. He is the cause of their anger. He is always causing trouble like they don’t already have enough problems in their head.

“I have to go.” Tsukishima says before he runs towards the door. He didn’t grab his keys, or his phone or even his wallet. He ran as fast as he could, as far as he could.

He feels happy that they are angry, but he can’t be happy, and Tsukishima is never good with handling negative feelings anyway. So he ran until he was out of breath, heaving and tired from all the running he had just done. He arrived at a park, at least 10 over blocks down from his apartment building.

He sat there alone. Somehow, he has been to this park a whole lot. His feelings are a total mess ever since those 3 people show up. This park is his only sanctuary.

“Kei.” His name was called, and he already knew who it was.

There and then, he broke down, releasing all the pain he had effectively held in. The chains of Society is finally digging into his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a little lacking....


	3. Chapter 3

“You got everyone worried.” There stood the older of the two Tsukishima boys. “Brother...” Kei mutters, “Why are you here?” Akiteru chuckles, his younger brother as cold as always. “Your friends called me while yelling into the phone.” Akiteru rubbed his ear as he is reminded of the call he just had with Kuroo. “I was nearby, so I came here to look for you.” Akiteru had the same kind smile. It was the same when he protected Kei from the harsh beatings, even if it didn’t do much. “Well I was supposed to visit you on dad and mom’s orders.” Akiteru mutters before sitting down next to his younger brother.

“I am not going back, if that is what you’re here for.” Tsukishima huffed. Akiteru shook his head before a small smile grazed his lips. “Of course, I want you back, but I know what they did and what they will do. You are my younger brother, I want to protect you.” Akiteru placed a hand atop of his younger brother’s. “So what got you so troubled, Kei?” Akiteru continued. Kei seem to ponder over the question. “They want me to join them. I can’t. They won’t allow it. Dad and mom will never approve of it. Society won’t accept it. I can’t. I really can’t. I can’t.” Kei clutched onto the fabric of his long pants.

Akiteru placed a comforting hand on Kei’s back. “Hush... it’s okay. Mom and dad are not here, they can’t object it. Society is moving forward and adjusting, they will accept it. If this is what you truly want, if it makes you happy, do it. I only want you to be happy, Kei.” Akiteru says in a soft and gentle tone, making sure it was even and calm. Kei is most vulnerable at this time, he needs a pillar to grab onto. Kei nods slightly as tears fall from his eyes. “It’s my fault. They saw the scars.” Kei mumbles, but Akiteru heard him. “You can’t hide them forever. Those scars, they may fade over time, but they are still there.” Akiteru whispers.

It is a taboo subject. Akiteru never want his brother to relive that hellish time of his life. He couldn’t reduce the pain, Kei had to feel. Akiteru feels responsible.

“You should return to them. They should be worrying about you right now.” Akiteru says. Kei nods as he stood up. He looked at his older brother and waited. “What?” Akiteru looked up, confused. Why is his younger brother waiting for him. “Let’s go. You’re supposed to check on me right?” Kei says. Akiteru quickly stood up and both brothers make their way to Kei’s apartment. Kei knocked on the door since he didn’t bring his keys.

He could hear some shuffling before somethings fell to the floor and then finally footsteps were heard right behind the door he stood in front of. The door opens and Kuroo stares up at him. “I’m back.” Kei mutters as he look away from the black haired older. Kuroo doesn’t seen as angry as he was before Kei ran out of his own apartment. “Hey.” Kuroo stood aside to let the two brothers enter the apartment. Kei could see Akaashi and Bokuto on his couch, Akaashi trying to cheer up the easily dejected older. “Hey, I am home.” Kei scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

He ran away from them. “Kei, are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need anything? I will do anything to make you feel better.” Bokuto rushed over to him and held both his hands. “I am fine. I’m used to it.” Kei sighs before looking away from Bokuto, a blush sitting high on his cheeks. “I’m so sorry for shouting over the phone just now.” Kuroo apologises. “Oh, that’s fine. I know you guys are worried about Kei.” Akiteru smiles brightly, definitely a complete opposite of the younger Tsukishima.

"You're here to visit?" Kuroo asks. "Yea, parent's orders." Akiteru says as he places his small bag on the ground, "It is only going to be 3 days. I won't stay for long." Akiteru has a sad smile on his face. None of the 2 brothers were out of their parent's clutches even though the older is in adulthood and the younger is entering adulthood.

Kei could see Kuroo seething with anger again. The guy has anger management issues, or more like issues when they come to the people who he loves. “Calm down Kuroo.” Akaashi stood next to Kuroo as he tried to calm the older down. “It’s probably my fault. I couldn’t protect Kei from them, but now he is far away from those monsters we call parents.” Akiteru has a sad smile, remembering those times where he wasn’t home because of work, or those times he was home but was completely unable to do anything at all.

“It’s not your fault. You tried you best.” Kei says with a sad smile on his face.

Kuroo was already kissing Akaashi and Bokuto whining at the side. Kei pulled Akiteru to his room. “They are dating each other.” Kei says suddenly. “I know, I mean look at them. I’m sure they care about you and love you just as much.” Akiteru smiles as he held onto his younger brother.

The place his brother touch is burning. The words, they don’t fit to what he believes. His parents are the truth. They only spoke the truth and they do everything for his own good. He needs to listen to them, listen to Society.

“Kei? Kei. Stop that.” Akiteru shook Kei from his spiralling negativity. “I-I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” Kei pushes his glasses up as he turn away from his older brother. "Forget what father and mother said. Live your life." Akiteru whispers.

It is a taboo subject for the brothers. Their parents. It is an unspoken rule that they never talk about their parents. "I have disappointed them enough. I should do as they expect of me, do as society expects of me." Kei mumbles as he pick at his skin. The frown on Akiteru's face is so unlike the older who is constantly smiling for others.

Still silence falls over the two brothers. Somehow Kei sat on his bed and Akiteru is on the only chair in the room.

No one said anything until the door opens. "Kei. Akiteru-san." Akaashi stood at the door. Both brothers look up at the raven haired guy who stood at the door. He seem a lot calmer. "Kuroo is calm now. We just want to get a clearer picture of this situation." Akaashi says in a calm voice.

"Yea sure, of course." Akiteru smiles as he makes his way to the door. Kei sits in his room.

So the 4 males sit around the small coffee table in the small living room. "What do you want to know?" Akiteru has a small sad smile on his face as the 3 people, who probably love Kei the most, stare at him. "What happened to Kei? Why won't he accept our invitation? Why won't he let us love him?" Kuroo is agitated but clearly much more clear headed.

A sigh escapes Akiteru's lips.

"I'm sorry, I never thought I would have to explain such a bad past to other people." Akiteru is reminded of that dark past. "Well I will summarise everything in one sentence," Akiteru took a deep breath, "our parents put Kei through their very own reform training."

Shock is written all over 3 of their faces. One of them morphed into sadness. Kei, their precious baby, went through so much pain. "Try to help him out of it. Make him smile brighter. Make him feel better. Do the things, I never was able to." Akiteru smiles brightly, like the sun, but it doesn’t come from the bottom of his heart.

Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto didnt know what to do.

It was an accident, they never intended to find those scars.

The door clicked open, Kei walked out of the room. "Don't ask for the impossible, brother." Kei huffs as he looks over at them. "Kei, you don’t know what we talked about." Akiteru frowned. Kei sighs, "Of course I know what you guys talked about. Nothing will change. I won’t change. I will disappoint mum and dad if I do the opposite of what they want."

"Kei, it's your life take control of it." Akiteru seem so broken as he sees Kei pulling himself back because of his parents standards.

Kuroo walks over to Kei and pulls the blond close to him. They connect their lips. Passion flowing from Kuroo into Kei. Akiteru has to look away, it is a little awkward to see your own younger brother kissing.

Kei tried to push Kuroo away but Kuroo kept Kei there. Their lips going at each other at their own special rhythm. Kei almost melted into the kiss before Kuroo pulls away. Worry in Kuroo's eyes as they looked over Kei’s covered body.

"You're mine, baby. You're ours. We won't let you get away, even if your parents are in the way." Kuroo places a chaste kiss on Kei's lips, "We won't let you escape from our clutches." Akaashi walks over and traps Kei on the wall (even though he is much shorter than the blond).

"I love you so much, I want you to be with us all the time." Akaashi has a smile on his face, but fire is burning in the older's eyes. "You belong to us. No one will ever take you away from us, from our clutches." Akaashi kisses Kei pretty harshly. It would probably bruise the younger's lips.

Kei complies. He wouldn't deny any of their requests or actions. He knows that his own resistance is no use against them. His heart simply wavers at the simplest of actions and words.

Kei is panting slightly after Akaashi pulls away. Bokuto looks at Akiteru who is just seated right opposite of himself. "Please go ahead, pretend I'm not here." Akiteru says as takes out him phone, trying to distract himself.

Bokuto makes his way to Kei. Akaashi and Kuroo giving them space. Bokuto kisses gently, handling Kei like he is porcelain. Hand caressing the fabric that cover Kei's scars. Kei just can’t help but feel the tears falling from his eyes. Bokuto is good at this, making people feel loved.

Kei feels loved too.

He is loved. _HE_ is loved.

He can’t accept it, he can’t reciprocate those passionate feelings that these 3 people have for him. The teachings his parents gave him, chains him down completely. It is the only thing keeping him sane. It is just to keep himself grounded, that the pain he experienced, is valid.

Keeping the standard that Society can't accept what he has, is the only thing that keeps him from resenting his parents.

Blood is thicker than water.

Society's chains are making him bleed. It is draining him.


	4. Chapter 4

The two brothers didn’t do much even though Akiteru came over specially for his younger brother. Kei has other responsibilities like school and his part-time job. Plus, Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo were there, they couldn’t do much with them there. Akiteru just didn’t want to be in the way. He does the chores and prepare food for all 5 of them. It was like he had temporarily escaped the hell he lives in.

“You’re here again.” Akiteru greets with a smile as Akaashi trudges through the door with his suit and tie. “Yes, Akiteru-san. Thank you for making dinner for us again.” Akaashi bowed slightly to the older. They got to know Kei a little better through Akiteru. They were thankful, of course, but there are some things that they just have to figure out themselves.

Akiteru shook his head, “It is no problem. I rarely spend time with Kei and his friends, except Yamaguchi. So this is a good opportunity to get to know you guys, since you are all special to my brother.” Akiteru has a huge smile on his face, constantly brightening up other’s days. Akaashi wonders who will brighten the older Tsukishima’s day? “Kei will be home late today because he has to finish his final project.” Akiteru speaks as he stirs the soup in the pot. Silence, it was often like this.

Akaashi merely listens and nods slightly in understanding. He would return to his shared apartment with his boyfriends after at least seeing their beloved, Kei. After that, it was silent. The only sounds heard were the blowing wind from the open window, the fire from the stove and their gentle breathing, slow and very steady. “Akiteru-san, are you alright?” Akaashi decides to ask. “Yea, I’m great! It has been nice being here and all.” The over enthusiastic answer gave away the truth Akaashi was looking for. Trying to overcompensate that gloom that was in his heart. Akaashi at this point, realised how bad the Tsukishima’s were, as a family. Still Akaashi simply nods in understanding. No other words were exchanged, no other words were needed anyway. They both knew the situation at this point

So they waited for the rest of them to come back, have dinner, then mull over this hidden answer Akaashi had just discovered.

~~~

Kuroo and Bokuto came home, one after another. Wasting no time to make it to the dining table placing a kiss on Akaashi’s cheeks in front of Akiteru. “Thank you, Akiteru-san for cooking for us. All the food you make are really good.” Bokuto smiles brightly which made a smile creep up the older Tsukishima’s lips. “No problem. I’m really glad you liked it.” They started eating, deciding not to wait for the blond who is still working on his project somewhere. They ate in almost silence. With Kuroo and Bokuto as chaotic as they are even though they were grown and mature adults, they certainly are never quiet.

Akiteru sometimes laughing at their silly banters or maybe their slightly crazy antics. “So you guys live together right? In your own home?” Akiteru asks as he stirs his soup with his spoon, half eaten. “Yea, we do. Kuroo and Bokuto signed the lease together when they graduated and got their first pay.” Akaashi explains. Akiteru nods in understanding as his mind started turning it’s gears. The older Tsukishima was planning something. “What is it, Akiteru-san?” Kuroo asks, as perceptive as ever. “I’m lucky because I’m much older than Kei. They weren’t like this when I was just a kid. I also work outside of the prefecture, so I don’t stay at my parents home. I do visit though. They just seem worse every time I go.” Akiteru sighs. This seems to sound danger in all their minds. What did the older Tsukishima mean?

Akiteru looked up shocked. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to let it slip. Don’t worry. Kei is strong and he is an adult as soon as he graduates. I think he will be fine.” Akiteru smiles. The 3 boyfriends picking at the nuances. ‘Think’ is not 100%, there is a high chance that Kei will be forced back to his and his parents abusive relationship. Was this a signal from the older brother to take Kei away? Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo didn’t know what to do. They seem to have themselves caught up in a much darker place than they initially thought. “I’m home.” Kei calls out from the door. “You’re home early. I thought you would stay at school all night.” Akiteru rushes over to the door to help his younger brother. “We finished quickly.” Kei answers simply.

Kei walks in and looks at them. “Why the gloom faces? Brother, what did you tell them?” Kei sends a pointed look towards his older brother. “They have the right to know.” Akiteru left no room for more words, moving towards the table to finish his almost forgotten soup. “Spare them the details. They don’t deserve to suffer like us.” Kei huffs. “I know, but they will find out eventually if they follow down this path, with you.” Akiteru glares, “You love them, right? You’re going to spend the rest of your life with them right?” Kei sighs. Why does his older brother have to make the most sense right now? “Kei, I’m going back tomorrow and I know for a fact that you will never tell them the truth.” Kei sighs, knowing full well that his older brother is telling the truth.

“Whatever.” Kei roll his eyes before making his way to his room to grab some fresh clothes to wash up and get changed. They were bound to know, eventually but later definitely sounded much more appealing than sooner. Still what has been said, is already said. “Right, you have to brave through my parents if you want to date Kei.” Akiteru had finished his soup. The empty bowl sitting in front of the older. The older Tsukishima had a very serious expression on his face. “Save him. Save him from the chains of Society holding him down.” Akiteru tries to smile through the pain he feels seeing his own brother hurt. “We won’t abandon him, don’t worry, Akiteru-san.” Akaashi seemed really determined.

Akiteru’s smile seem to just shed some of that fake aura. “Call me Nii-san from now on, if you really plan to chase after Kei no matter what happens.” Akiteru went to put away his bowl into the sink. “Nii-san, we will not disappoint you!” Bokuto hyped. “Tsukki is safe in our hands, so don’t you worry, Nii-san!” Kuroo followed after. “Pardon them, but we do love him and we will not let anything happen to him.” Akaashi paused, “Nii-san.”

The next day came a little quicker and Akiteru was on his way to go back to Miyagi to see their parents. Kei as well as the 3 boyfriends decided to send the older off at the train station. “I’ll tell mum and dad you’re well, Kei. If you’re ever short on funds, you can count on your older brother.” Akiteru hugged Kei. “Take care of yourself, don’t beat yourself up over everything, Kei. You can love whoever you want.” Akiteru whispered into Kei’s ears. Akiteru gave two encouraging pats to Kei’s back before letting go. Akiteru smiles, picked up his bag and boarded the train.

After the train left, the 4 males just went their separate ways to go complete their various obligations. Tsukishima went home, his class don’t start for another few more hours. He lay in bed, thinking about the words his older brother spoke before he departed for Miyagi. “Love whoever I want? Don’t beat myself up over everything?” Tsukishima whispers into the silence and darkness of his room. “That is impossible. Our parents are absolutely you know that.” Tsukishima mumbles to no one in particular.

~~~

“You think we will be able to do it? Save him from the pain?” Bokuto asks as he wrings his wrists. “We can if we love him. We will do everything we can to help him.” Kuroo grips onto his bag tightly. “Calm down. We have to take things slow and steady. It is not easy to break someone out of something they have been doing for their whole life.” Akaashi being the voice of reason, all 3 of them sighed.

This was going to be a tough road and the chains of society is to blame for that tough road they have to embark on.


	5. Chapter 5

As Tsukishima’s finals approaches, he has difficulty working at the cafe. So he now sat in front of his computer, clad in his uniform, typing pretty harshly at his keyboard. “Kei, you’re going to break the laptop.” Akaashi has taken the day off that day. Bokuto and Kuroo weren’t able to leave work so it was just Akaashi and Tsukishima. “I don’t really have the time to be slacking off. I have to turn up for my part-time job and finish up my essay.” Tsukishima grumbles, his fingers never stopped working.

“Why not just quit your job? I think the three of us would be able to support you until you finish your lease on this place.” Akaashi says as he places a cup of coffee in front of Tsukishima. “Thanks Akaashi.” Tsukishima took a sip of the coffee placed in front of him. Tsukishima doesn’t stop typing but he thinks about the suggestion. “I don’t think it would be any good. My parents, they would suspect something.” Tsukishima sighs as his fingers stop typing. He turns to Akaashi before pulling the older into a hug. His arms wrapped around Akaashi’s mid section, his face buried into Akaashi’s clothes.

Akaashi strokes Tsukishima’s head lovingly. “What’s wrong, love?” Akaashi asks as he looks down at the younger boy. “I feel so stressed.” Tsukishima says as he hugs Akaashi tighter, burying himself in the comforting, familiar scent of detergent. “Take a break for today alright? I’ll call the cafe for you. We can just cuddle and have snacks.” Akaashi smiles. It seem like Tsukishima is opening up a little after his older brother came over. “No, it’s just a short shift. I think I can handle it.” Tsukishima hugs Akaashi tight. “I’m fine. It’s only a bit of work.” Tsukishima mumbles into Akaashi’s shirt.

Akaashi hums in agreement, but he definitely doesn’t agree to what Tsukishima wants to do. He just strokes Tsukishima’s hair, hopefully it would provide some comfort and stress relief. Tsukishima and Akaashi stayed like this for a little before Tsukishima pulls away and starts to type again on his laptop. Akaashi goes prepare something light for Tsukishima to munch on before he goes to work. Akaashi sighs, he can’t stand to see the younger working himself to the bone. How much more self destructive can the younger be?

Tsukishima somehow managed to finish his paper before leaving his apartment. Akaashi was left alone. Tsukishima has taken just a bit of the food Akaashi made before he rushed out of the apartment, fearing that he would be late for his shift. The unfinished food sat in front of Akaashi. The raven haired boy sighed. He finished the unfinished food before grabbing his bag. He decided that he would fill Tsukishima’s fridge with some food. The younger has been surviving on convenient store food whenever he would spend the night rushing papers. Akaashi looked at the clock before he leaves. He notices that it was going to be lunch time for his two boyfriends.

He sent a text to the group chat that the three of them were in. ' _Im heading over to you guys. Let's have lunch together. We need to talk.'_ Akaashi doesn't wait for a reply before leaving. He made sure to switch off all appliances. He makes his way to the train station and boarded the train to go find his boyfriends. They have to find a way to help Tsukishima cope, or the younger would resort to other ways of coping that they don't want to find out about. He sat on the train, in front of him the scenery passes him by, just like the time they have together. The time is fleeting. The train arrives at his stop almost in no time at all. Akaashi steps out of the train and then makes his way to the café they would go to for their breaks.

When the familiar shop came into his sight, his pace seem to quicken until he stood in front of the door. He opens the door and immediately he is hit with the smell of food. Kuroo and Bokuto's crazy hair styles caught his eye first. "You're here already? Lunch doesn’t start for another 5 minutes." Akaashi checks his watch. "Well we can't wait to see our lovely boyfriend." Kuroo stood up then pulled Akaashi into a kiss. "You said we needed to talk. What is it about?" Bokuto pulled the pair back on track. "It's Kei. He seem so stressed out with his school work and his part time job." Akaashi and Kuroo sat down on their seats. The waitress came over to take their order.

They gave their order to the waitress and waited until she had left before resuming their conversation. "What are we going to do? I am a little scared that he would hurt himself." Akaashi sighs before burying his face into his face. "Don't worry too much. Let's see how things turns out before doing anything. After all he is a 4th year college student, it is to be expected that he is going to be busy as finals approach. Didn't you go through that phase as well?" Kuroo asks as he takes a sip of water from his cup. "I agree with Kuroo. Akaashi, you shouldn't stress yourself over Tsukki. I am sure he is fine." Bokuto smiles.

"I swear the gap you have when we are at home and when we are outside is very big." Akaashi comments. Their drinks are also served. "Akaashi." Bokuto whines. "Right, right... no exposing you in front of others right?" Akaashi chuckles as he sips the tea he had ordered. Drinking tea is always calming in more ways that Akaashi actually realises. Their food soon came as well and the three of them chatted while they ate. Of course they couldn't take their mind off Tsukishima who is very precious to them.

Lunch ended for Bokuto and Kuroo. All three of them left the café. Bokuto and Kuroo went back to their respective companies. Akaashi made his way to the closest supermarket to grab ingredients to fill Tsukishima's fridge with. He walks around the supermarket, picking out fruits. "I said I am done with you!" Someone shouted, but it sounded so familiar. "No, please, please I love you." Akaashi walks over to see some stranger kneeling in front of Tsukishima. "My break is ending soon, so please fuck off. I don't have energy to deal with you right now." Tsukishima shoved the man away. "Please, Kei. Please just give me another chance." The man begged.

"Don't call me Kei." Tsukishima spat before leaving the supermarket. Akaashi finished his shopping quickly and left the supermarket. He just realised that the supermarket was really near Tsukishima's workplace at the café. "I have to ask Kei about that man just now." Akaashi mumbles to himself as he makes his way back to Tsukishima's apartment. The man came rushing behind Akaashi and bumped into Akaashi. "Oh I am so sorry. I am really in a rush." The man rushed off. Akaashi picked up his bag that has landed on the floor. "That guy sure looks like a creep." Akaashi mumbles to himself as he continue to make his way to Tsukishima's apartment.

~~~

It was really late by the time Tsukishima walks through the doors that lead to his apartment. He removes his shoes and makes his way inside. When he walks into the living room, the television was still on. There is food on the counter, "I'm home." Tsukishima calls out. "Oh you're back." Akaashi looks up at him. "I saw you at the supermarket this afternoon." Akaashi says as he looks back at the television. "You saw?" Tsukishima asks as he places his bag to the ground. "Yea, what is your relationship with that guy. He looks too old to be someone from school." Akaashi says. Tsukishima looks at Akaashi before sighing.

"I met him at a mixer one of my classmates invited me to. Apparently he wasn't interested in girls, but the mixer had both girls and guys. Since I wasn't interacting with anyone, he decided talk to me. We hung out a few times before we started dating. However it didn't last long because I remembered what my parents had said. Also they gave me a really harsh punishment because apparently a photo was leaked. Well not leaked per se, but he posted a photo of us being rather intimate. My parents saw. You know how it turned out." Tsukishima sighs as he scratches the back of his head. It isn't very pleasant to speak of those experiences after all.

"So the commotion at the supermarket?" Akaashi inquires further. "He wanted to get back together, but I refuse to go back with him. There is another reason why I broke up with him, besides my parents." Tsukishima mentions as he sits in front of the food that was placed on the counter. "What is it?" Akaashi asks, curious because the man did look decent, he probably earn a lot too. "He is abusive, but I didn't let him get to that stage. When my friends saw that I was with him, they told me he is abusive, so I had to leave and fast, before he lays a hand on me." Tsukishima took a bite of the food. "This tastes good." Tsukishima tries to change the topic but of course Akaashi couldn't stop thinking about what Tsukishima had said.


	6. Chapter 6

Tsukishima is currently in the shower. Akaashi felt uncomfortable. Bokuto and Kuroo were out with their colleagues so its just Tsukishima and Akaashi in Tsukishima’s apartment that night. That man is so creepy and honestly Akaashi loathes people like him. “I’m going to bed.” Tsukishima yawned as he stepped out of the bathroom with wet hair. “I’ll dry your hair for you first.” Akaashi says, taking the hair dryer from the cupboard. Tsukishima hums before settling himself on the couch. Akaashi connects the plug to the power supply, switching the hair dryer on. Akaashi’s fingers run through Tsukishima’s hair. “Baby.” Akaashi calls out. “Hm?” Tsukishima looks up at Akaashi. “Please don’t find yourself alone with that man.” Akaashi says. “Alright.” Tsukishima yawns once more.

Akaashi smiles at Tsukishima’s sleepy face. “Cute.” Akaashi mumbles as he finishes drying Tsukishima’s hair as quickly as possible so the younger could go to sleep. Once the hair dryer is off, Akaashi places a kiss on Tsukishima’s forehead. “Good night, I’m going to go back home already.” Akaashi kept the hair dryer. “Good night Akaashi.” Tsukishima yawns as he drags his feet into his bedroom. Akaashi gathered his stuff before leaving the house. He makes sure to lock the door before leaving. He was going to leave when he sees a suspicious figure loitering right outside Tsukishima’s apartment door. “Are you looking for someone?” Akaashi quirks his brow at the person in front of him.

The man looked at Akaashi. “Is there a Tsukishima Kei living here?” The man asks. “This is my apartment.” Akaashi lies. He of course recognises the man from the supermarket this afternoon. “Ah, I see. Alright, thank you.” The man just leaves. Once the man was out of sight, Akaashi pulls out his phone to dial for Kuroo. Pressing the call button, Akaashi places the phone on his ear. It only took a few dials before the call was picked up. “Hello, Keiji? What’s wrong?” Kuroo’s voice came from the phone. “There is a really suspicious man looking for Kei. He even got his address.” Akaashi whispers into the phone. ‘Walls have ears’ you never know who is listening. “Should we alternate our off days so we can watch over him?” Kuroo asks.

Akaashi thought for a bit. “I think that is the only way we can do things for now. I’m just afraid that the man might get violent. He is abusive.” Akaashi looks around the empty corridor. “Ok. Just go home for now. I will head over tomorrow morning.” Kuroo says. “Ok then. I’ll see you at home. Bye.” Akaashi mutters as he makes his way down the corridor, down the stairs and out of the building. “Hm, see you, bye.” Kuroo says and the call ends. Akaashi keeps a look out for that man. He won’t let anyone take Tsukishima away from him, even if he has to use illegal methods. Akaashi makes his way home, making sure the man is no longer in the neighbourhood.

Akaashi got on the train and made his way back home. They are lucky they stay close to Tsukishima. Akaashi got off the train not long after and makes his way to his shared apartment. He used his keycard and opened the glass door, remembering to close the door after him. He makes his way up to their apartment in the lift. Akaashi exited the lift and walks towards their apartment door. When he walks in, there were equipment hanging on the walls. Bats, ropes, whips, knifes, daggers, and all sorts of other dangerous stuff. Of course they don’t wise to go to such extreme measures on some innocent person. They, however, won’t stop if it comes to Tsukishima. “I’m home.” Akaashi says as he removes his shoes, placing his bag somewhere on the couch.

”Keiji, you’re back.” Bokuto seems pretty spent as he sits in front of his laptop, typing vigorously on his laptop keys. “Sorry I couldn’t head over to Tsukki’s. Something came up at work and one of my seniors had to leave early.” Bokuto says as he saves the document and closing his laptop. “There is a suspicious man who is following Kei recently.” Akaashi says as he pours a cup of green tea for himself. Bokuto seem to freeze as he takes in the information. “He isn’t in danger, is he?” Bokuto asks, obviously concerned for the younger. “I think he is capable of taking care of himself but you know I can’t help but worry about him.” Akaashi sighs. They are all worried about the younger. “Don’t do something crazy.” Bokuto reminds. “Don’t act like you’re more mature than me, Ko.” Akaashi huffs. “I’m older than you.” Bokuto sighs as he continues with his work.

Akaashi just sighs before going to the washroom to wash up before calling it a night. He has work tomorrow. Akaashi falls asleep before Kuroo gets home. The man got home at least 2 hours after Akaashi went to bed. “I’m home.” Kuroo sighs as he throws his briefcase somewhere. “You’re finally back.” Bokuto stretches after sitting on that couch for so long working on his work. “Yea.” Kuroo places a kiss on Bokuto’s lips. “Keiji?” Kuroo asks. “He’s asleep. Apparently he was telling me about some creep harassing Tsukki.” Bokuto yawns. Its late — 1am in the morning. “I’ll be with Kei tomorrow to protect him from whoever this creep is.” Kuroo mutters as he shrugs off his suit jacket. “Don’t go crazy, Tetsu.” Bokuto mutters as he puts his laptop away.

“Let’s have a shower together.” Kuroo suggests as he unbutton his shirt, showing off his well toned body.

~~~

It’s still early in the morning and the sun hasn’t even risen up. Tsukishima is still asleep in bed until a knock from the door woke him up. “Who the fuck would be looking for me this early in the morning?” He grumbles as he got out of bed. Tsukishima uses the safety locks on the door before opening the door. He peeks through the small hole, eyes not really fully open yet. “What do you want?” Tsukishima huffs, obviously he could have slept more if not for this person standing in front of him. “Kei, please just let me in.” The voice makes Tsukishima’s eyes shoot open. “I have already said no.” Tsukishima glares at the man. He is holding the door open. “Just unlock this door. All I want to do is talk.” The man smiles, it looks very forced. “No way. If you want to talk, we can talk like this.” Tsukishima doesn’t trust this man at all. “Kei, don’t be like this. I promise, nothing will happen to you.” The man tries again.

Tsukishima pulls out his phone and tries to send Kuroo a message. Thinking of what possibly could happen to him, makes him tremble in fear. “Come on Kei, just unlock the safety lock and we can talk, like normal adults do.” The man isn’t going to give up. “Kei, do not make me resort to violence. I only let you go because we were at a supermarket. Wouldn’t want to cause a scene.” The man growled, obviously losing patience with the time. Tsukishima gave up sending a message and dialled Kuroo’s number. It didn’t take long before the call was answered. “Kei? What’s wrong?” Kuroo asks. It is pretty noisy on the other side. “Kuroo, there is a man outside my house.” Tsukishima whispers. “It’s okay, I’m downstairs right now. I’m coming up.” Kuroo says. It didn’t take long before footsteps were heard. “Who are you, and why are you outside _MY_ apartment?” Kuroo’s voice darkens. “I’m sure this is not your apartment.” The man says. “I hope you’re up for some fun.” Something wooden hits the floor. There was some shuffling before Kuroo stands in front of Tsukishima’s door with a bat in his hands.

“Kei?” Kuroo calls out which made Tsukishima stand up and come out from behind the door which he has gotten behind as the man started to get impatient. Tsukishima opens the safety locks and open the door fully for Kuroo. Tsukishima latch himself onto Kuroo. “Why are you so scared? Weren’t you badass at the supermarket yesterday?” Kuroo asks. Tsukishima looks at Kuroo. “That’s because we were in public, he wouldn’t dare do anything outside.” Tsukishima hold on Kuroo just seem to get tighter. “Alright, alright. Let’s go in. It’s too early for you to be awake.” Kuroo chuckles. Tsukishima lets go of Kuroo and goes into his apartment. Kuroo smiles as he makes his way inside, making sure the door is locked properly behind him.

Kuroo makes his way further into the apartment and finds Tsukishima in the living room. “Kei, yesterday Ko and I were discussing and we think that you should stay with us instead.” Kuroo says as he sits next to Tsukishima on the couch, his arm resting on Tsukishima’s shoulder. “The lease...” Tsukishima starts. “Don’t worry. Ko will help you with that.” Kuroo places a kiss on Tsukishima’s temple. “But-” Tsukishima wants to protest. “Baby, we are worried about your safety.” Kuroo cuts Tsukishima off. “I can’t.” Tsukishima sighs. “What’s wrong?” Kuroo asks. “My parents...” Tsukishima bit his lips. “We are only asking you to move because we are scared something might happen to you.” Kuroo smiles wryly. Kuroo could see that flash of disappointment in Tsukishima’s eyes. “It can progress further if you like.” Kuroo smirks. “I don’t want that.” Tsukishima flushes, knowing that Kuroo knows what he is thinking.

Kuroo stands up to go to the kitchen. He goes to the refrigerator to get some ingredients out to make breakfast for Tsukishima. “Don’t you have classes today?” Kuroo asks. “It’s in the afternoon.” Tsukishima brings his feet up on the couch and hug his knees. Kuroo just hums as he prepares breakfast for the younger. He could only hope that eventually Tsukishima would be more honest with his feelings.

It is just another day where the chains are slowly loosening. Of course it’s not going to be easy. 


	7. Chapter 7

Tsukishima just sat on the couch, staring at nothing. He feels stressed with the man showing up at his apartment. If he tells his parents he is moving in with 3 older men, they will have his head in their living room wall. Tsukishima shivers at the thought of the punishment he will get if he tells his parents. “-ki. Tsukki.” Kuroo places a tray on the small coffee table. Tsukishima jumps slightly before looking up at Kuroo. “What were you thinking about? You were so deep in your head.” Kuroo says as he sits next to Tsukishima. “Nothing.” Tsukishima says as he picks up the spoon. “You were looking pretty scared.” Kuroo places a hand on the back of the sofa behind Tsukishima. Tsukishima hums as he eats the bowl of porridge Kuroo cooked up for him. “Tell me, what got you so scared.” Kuroo says, keeping his voice calm and even.

Tsukishima throws a glance at Kuroo, before sighing. “My parents probably wouldn’t let it go if I say I’m going to move in with the three of you.” Tsukishima mumbles. Kuroo nods in understanding. Of course, that reaction is probably expected, knowing what they had done to their poor little Kei. “I think you should talk to your older brother before you tell your parents. He can put in a good word for us.” Kuroo says. Tsukishima just hums as he finishes the porridge Kuroo made for him. Today, he could relax a little. Tsukishima is about to stand up to put his bowl into the sink but Kuroo intercepts it. “I’ll do it. You just rest.” Kuroo says as he picks up the tray from the table with one hand, bowl in the other. Tsukishima sits back down on the couch. Kuroo does the dishes before sitting back down next to Tsukishima. “You know, I am capable of doing things on my own.” Tsukishima grumbles. “Yea I know, but I want to baby you.” Kuroo places a kiss on Tsukishima’s temple. Tsukishima sighs.

So Tsukishima and Kuroo spent the whole morning cuddled together on the couch, not really doing much. Tsukishima even managed to fall asleep a few times, which Kuroo of course encourages. It continued until Tsukishima had to go to school. Now Tsukishima is rushing around the house to grab his things. “Calm down. You won’t be late. I’ll be sending you to school.” Kuroo says. Tsukishima stops and takes a glance at Kuroo. He squinted his eyes before rushing throught the apartment to gather his things. Kuroo facepalmed. “Kei, I think you need to go for a class to learn how to relax.” Kuroo sighs as his eyes follow the running blond. “I don’t need that. I’m fine as I am.” Tsukishima shouts from wherever he was in the apartment. Kuroo pinches the bridge of his nose. Tsukishima walks out to the living room. “I think I got everything.” Tsukishima mumbles as he goes through the contents of his bag. “Ok, let’s go then. We will be taking my car.” Kuroo says as he pulls his car keys out of his pocket. They rarely take the car, unless it’s for an emergency. “Uh.. okay.” Tsukishima opens the door and locks it after Kuroo had exited. Then both of them went downstairs to the parking lot to get into the car.

The ride to school was smooth and short. Tsukishima had always thought that Kuroo would be the reckless driver type, but it was very smooth. Throughout the day, Kuroo kept his eyes pries for the man he saw this morning. Surely he has a job and wouldn’t be able to stalk a university student, but it is always better to be safe than sorry. Kuroo mostly followed Tsukishima around the school, getting some snacks when Tsukishima attended his classes and returns when Tsukishima’s class ends. It was a long day and there was a lot of waiting for Kuroo. “You really don't have to do this.” Tsukishima pushes his glasses up as he makes his way to his next class. “I want to. It’s dangerous and who knows what that man might do. You should report him to the police. Kuroo tucks his hands into his pocket. “Yea, but there is nothing I can report.” Tsukishima sighs. “Kei, he literally stood outside your door and threatened you. Something might have happened if I didn’t reach when I did.” Kuroo says.

Tsukishima saw the look on Kuroo’s face, at that moment he didn’t know what to do or say, except apologise. “I’m sorry.” Tsukishima looks down, his body hunched over slightly. The look on Kuroo’s face right now reminded him of his parents. The disappointment and all those bad memories. “I don’t expect an apology from you, babe. You’re precious to me and I know you’re trying really hard to just get through your last year here.” Kuroo chuckles as he takes Tsukishima’s hand and places a big kiss on the back of those hands that had blocked some of his spikes in the past. Tsukishima is shocked. His parents only further berated him back then. “I-I” Tsukishima tries to say something back, but honestly he is all choked up. Kuroo knows though, so all he does is pats on the back of Tsukishima’s hands. “It’s alright. I understand everything, you don’t have to tell me anything at all. I understand how you feel.” Kuroo gave a smile to Tsukishima. Tsukishima just hugs Kuroo tightly, his head burying into Kuroo’s neck.

Kuroo brings his hand up to pat on Tsukishima’s back. “There, there. Do you still want to go to your next class or you want to go home?” Kuroo asks. “Home. I want all of you there.” Tsukishima mutters. “Alright, I’ll call Keiji and Ko.” Kuroo says. They pull away and Kuroo holds onto Tsukishima’s hand tightly. They went to Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto’s shared apartment. The ride was filled with music of Tsukishima’s choice. The blond curled up in the passenger seat. Kuroo has a earpiece in his ear as he calls Akaashi first. It didn’t take very long before Akaashi picks up. “Keiji?” Kuroo says as he makes a turn. “Why are you calling? Is the man there? Do I need to prep the tools?” Akaashi bombards Kuroo with questions. “Calm down. No, we don’t need to, but can you make your way home now? Kei needs us.” Kuroo says as he drives down the roads. “Uh, I’ll try. Maybe Ko can make it.” Akaashi says. In the background, Kuroo could literally hear chaos. “Alright try your best.” Kuroo says before ending the call, making another turn here.

Kuroo looks over at Tsukishima. The boy sure has changed a lot from that boy who stood tall in front of the net, confident and bold, blocking those spikes left and right to a young adult who is so scared of the world, scared of everything. It breaks Kuroo’s heart but there was no way for him, Akaashi and Bokuto to protect the blond from the damage he had gone through. Kuroo calls Bokuto. It took one ring and Bokuto’s voice is travelling into his ear from the earpiece. “Ko, can you come home right now?” Kuroo asks as he finally turns into their apartment complex. “Yea, I can. Why? What’s wrong?” Bokuto asks. Kuroo looks over at the blond once more. “Tsukki, needs us right now.” Kuroo says. “Say no more. I’m coming back now. I should be back in 30 minutes.” Bokuto says. Kuroo could hear the closing if the laptop and files, Bokuto telling his superior he would finish the rest of the work at home. “I’ll see you at home then.” Kuroo says before ending the call. He parks the car and kills the engine before exiting. He goes to the back seat to grab Tsukishima’s bag as well as his bat.

When Kuroo makes his way to the other side of his car, Tsukishima stood there staring at the tall building. “Don’t worry, we live in the top floor.” Kuroo smiles as he takes Tsukishima’s hands and pull the blond with him. Using his keycard, he enters the lobby, making sure to close the door behind them. Kuroo pressed the ‘up’ button and waited for the elevator to come down to their floor. When the doors open, Tsukishima stepped back. Kuroo was looking at his phone and didn’t know what was going on. Kuroo looked up and saw the man right there. “Kei, have you finally thought it through? You are going to be with me?” The man walks closer towards Tsukishima. Kuroo swings his bat right in front of the man. “Stop right there.” Kuroo says. The man just ignored Kuroo and continues to advance on Tsukishima. Kuroo clicked his tongue. He placed Tsukishima’s bag on the floor. Kuroo this time swings the bat onto the man’s legs. “I said stop right there.” Kuroo growls darkly.

The man seems to be very agitated. “You are obstructing me and my darling, Kei!” The man shouts. “I know you have a wife and you have a son on the way. I don’t think I should say anymore.” Kuroo points the end of the bat at the man’s face. “Don’t drag my family into this.” The man seem to get frantic. Kuroo just smiles. He grabs Tsukishima’s bag and hands and enter the lift, making his way to the top most floor with his keycard. Tsukishima is literally shaking in his hold. “Don’t worry, they can’t go to the levels that doesn’t correspond with their keycard.” Kuroo says just as the elevator arrives at the floor. They exit and both of them walk down the corridor to the end. “We own the biggest apartment in this building.” Kuroo says as he opens the door. They walk inside and well Tsukishima’s eyes catches the equipment on the wall as Kuroo hung his bat there. They remove their shoes and place them to the side. Tsukishima was slower since he couldn’t take his eyes off all those sharp items. “Don’t worry about that.” Kuroo says before dragging Tsukishima further into the apartment and sat down on the couch. Tsukishima cuddled into Kuroo’s side.


	8. Chapter 8

“Why didn’t you say you know the guy?” Tsukishima asks as he lays his head on Kuroo’s lap. Kuroo looks down on Tsukishima, his hands running through Tsukishima’s golden locks. “I never really saw him in this building. Ko told me that the man has a family.” Kuroo shrugs. “Is Bokuto with the FBI?” Tsukishima tilts his head to the side. “Nah, he is just a normal office worker, but you know how he is.” Kuroo chuckles. Tsukishima just hums as he curls up, burying his face into his hoodie. They honestly stayed like this until Bokuto came home. True to his word, Bokuto came home in 30 minutes. It’s hard not to notice the older man. “Hey hey hey!” Bokuto announces his arrival. “That phrase is out of date, babe.” Kuroo laughs. Bokuto whines as he comes into the living room. Tsukishima peeks from his hoodie. “Hey baby.” Bokuto places a kiss on Tsukishima’s exposed forehead. “Hi.” Tsukishima hides inside his hoodie again. Bokuto squeals.

“So, who was the guy?” Bokuto puts down his briefcase and shrugs his jacket off. “You know, the one that lives in one of the lower floors, that one that has the son on the way?” Kuroo says as he caress Tsukishima’s arms. “Hm, yea. Why?” Bokuto loosens his tie. “He is the one who is stalking Kei.” Kuroo shrugs, not really caring that the man actually has a family. “What a jerk. He can go die.” Bokuto frowns. Tsukishima sits up and looks at Bokuto. “That is a really scary expression.” Tsukishima comments. “Don’t worry, it will never be directed to you.” Bokuto envelopes Tsukishima in a tight hug. “You’re safe with us. I guarantee it.” Bokuto places a kiss on Tsukishima’s cheek. “Okay.” Tsukishima smiles slightly as he buries his nose into Bokuto’s shirt, to revel in the warmth. Bokuto rubs circles on Tsukishima’s back. “That’s so unfair, Ko.” Kuroo says as he folds his arms in front of his chest. “Is Keiji coming back?” Bokuto asks. “He says he will try.” Kuroo scrolls through his phone. Bokuto hums in understanding.

“I need go wash up, then we can continue to cuddle.” Bokuto says as he pulls away. A whine escapes Tsukishima’s lips. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon. You have Kuroo to keep you company.” Bokuto says. Kuroo spreads his arms for the blond to go into. Tsukishima goes over to Kuroo and settles himself in Kuroo’s arms. Bokuto goes remove his work clothes to wash up and settle into something more comfortable. There is music playing in the background, all are Tsukishima’s favourite genres. Tsukishima just stays in Kuroo’s arms enveloped in a warmth he never got from his family. Well he is kinda used to it anyway. In the midst of it, Tsukishima’s phone vibrated. The blond reached into his pocket to fish for his phone. He pulled it out and saw that it was a message from his brother. “He just left not long ago, there shouldn’t be any reason for him to contact me.” Tsukishima mumbles but still opens up the chat box. The blond almost threw his phone away like it was on fire.

Kuroo seem to have noticed that slight flinch. “What happened?” Kuroo asks as he caresses Tsukishima’s arm. Tsukishima looked at Kuroo before biting his lips. Should he tell them? They knew what kind of things his parents had done to him, should he tell them what he just saw? “You can always count on us for anything.” Kuroo says as he places a kiss on Tsukishima’s forehead. “My brother informed me that my parents want to come over for a bit.” Tsukishima says in a small voice as he looks down. Kuroo took in a sharp breath before releasing it out through his nose. “Do you want them to come?” Kuroo asks as his arms seem to tighten around Tsukishima, almost possessively. “Well not really, but I don’t exactly have a choice.” Tsukishima buries his face into Kuroo’s shoulder. “I see.” Kuroo merely says and them silence settles between them, until Bokuto exits the bathroom. The older basically can’t keep quiet.

“Hey! What’s this gloom about?” Bokuto frowns as he hangs his towel out to dry. “Kei’s parents are coming to visit him.” Kuroo says simply and Bokuto’s frown seem to go a little deeper. “I don’t want Tsukki alone with them.” Bokuto says as he sits next to Kuroo on the couch. Kuroo looks over at Bokuto. “I’m sure none of us here wants that.” Kuroo says as his hands rub comforting circle on Tsukishima’s back. Bokuto grabs the television remote to turn on the television. He is watching anything to take his mind off of Tsukishima’s parents coming. Keiji didn’t take long before rushing through the front door, panting. “I-I’m home.” Akaashi tries to catch his breath as he panted, hunched over. “Well there was really no need for you to rush home, Keiji.” Bokuto smiles. “Well I have to because our Kei needs it.” Keiji places a kiss on Bokuto’s lips before kissing Tsukishima’s temple and then kissing Kuroo’s lips. “Did I miss anything?” Akaashi places his bags and keys down on a table.

Bokuto and Kuroo look at each other before looking at Akaashi. “Well, Tsukishima’s parents are coming to visit him for a bit.” Bokuto whispers like it was an unspeakable secret. “I see.” Akaashi answers calmly but both of them knew the silent anger burning underneath that calm facade. “Don’t do anything rash ok?” Bokuto throws Akaashi a warning look. “I don’t exactly know what you’re saying, Ko.” Akaashi smirks. “I like how you think, Keiji.” Kuroo smirks. “I swear the two of you are psychopaths.” Bokuto sighs exasperated. “You love us.” Kuroo has a smug look on his face. Bokuto pinches the bridge of his nose. His boyfriends are absolutely crazy. “Violence won’t solve anything.” Bokuto says. “You know what they have done to our baby, Kei. They hurt him so badly.” Akaashi huffs, obviously unhappy. The people that are supposed to protect Tsukishima and give all the love to the blond are the ones causing extreme pain to the younger.

Bokuto gave Akaashi a pointed look. “Don’t act like you’re more mature than me.” Akaashi looked away from Bokuto. “I am pretty sure we are over this topic. I am older than you.” Bokuto retorts in a calm voice. Tsukishima giggles, seeing them like this. “Did Kei giggle?” Akaashi looked at the blood who had already buried his face into Kuroo’s neck. “Ahh so cute.” Akaashi smiles. “I’m gonna go wash up then cook dinner.” Akaashi stretches as he goes to the back. Bokuto goes to the kitchen to bring out the ingredients for dinner. They have a set menu every week so it’s easier and there is no fussing needed since all three of them are working, thinking about what to eat would be quite difficult. “Tsukki, I’m going to help make dinner. You have to let go of me.” Kuroo whispers. Tsukishima didn’t move. Kuroo looks at the blond and realised that the younger had somehow fallen asleep on him. Kuroo stood up, his hands on Tsukishima’s thigh, holding the blond steadily in his hands. “Yosh.” Kuroo huffs as he carries the blond to their shared bedroom and places the younger gently onto bed. Kuroo stares down fondly at the younger before placing a chaste kiss on Tsukishima’s forehead.

Kuroo then went to help Bokuto out in prepping dinner. Bokuto looks at the couch before looking at Kuroo. “Where’s Tsukki?” Bokuto asks as he chops up the vegetables into equal sizes. “Our bedroom. He fell asleep on me.” Kuroo says as he preps the meat. Bokuto hums in acknowledgment as he puts the chopped up vegetables into a plate. Akaashi didn’t take long before coming out from the bathroom. His hair wet as his towel hangs around his neck. “Did Kei go home?” Akaashi asks as he further dries his hair with the towel before hanging it up. “Bedroom.” Kuroo says as he preps the pan. “I see.” Akaashi nods as he also goes help out with the cooking of dinner. They always make dinner together. It is way more efficient and lesser fights happen over duties since all of them have to do it.

~~~

Tsukishima woke up in an unfamiliar room, he almost freaked but took a deep breath instead of screaming. He got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen where Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto are placing the various dishes onto the table. Tsukishima rubbed his eyes. “Oh, you’re awake and right on time for dinner.” Akaashi says. Bokuto comes over to pull Tsukishima to the table rather excitedly. The blond looks at the spread of food. “You guys are overdoing it.” Tsukishima yawned as he is being guided to sit down on one of the chairs. Akaashi shrugs as he brings the bowls of rice and places it in front of each of them. “Let’s eat.” All of them say in unison before they all pick up their chopsticks. Well, all three of the older ones piled food onto Tsukishima’s bowl. “I don’t think I can finish this much food.” Tsukishima stares his food in horror. “It’s fine. You will finish for sure.” Kuroo waves dismissively. Well Tsukishima did finish, just barely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, you will meet Tsukishima’s parents. Well I’ll post here before locks so you don’t hate them as much as you would after reading locks.
> 
> Do check out Locks if you want to. It will contain the backstories of other characters, not just Tsukishima.


	9. Chapter 9

Somehow that night, the three boyfriends managed to convince the blond to stay with them. “Tsukki, you can sleep here.” Bokuto guided Tsukishima to their guest room. “Uh.. alright.” Tsukishima mumbles. Well it isn’t like he is unhappy or anything, but he is unhappy. He keeps saying ‘no’ but his heart says ‘yes’. “Ko, that’s not the plan.” Kuroo scolds. “Then what is, Tetsu?” Bokuto huffs. “Kei is going to sleep with us, of course. I ain’t letting go of such a prime chance to snuggle up against him.” Kuroo smiles as he takes Tsukishima’s hands and run off to the main bedroom. Akaashi takes Bokuto’s hand and they both enter the main bedroom. Kuroo already has his arms and legs wrapped around Tsukishima’s body. “Hey, that’s cheating.” Bokuto accuses. “Well Ko, you kinda screwed up.” Kuroo smiles as he looks at Bokuto pouting. Bokuto huffs as he looks away from his boyfriend. “C’mere.” Kuroo frees one of his arms, holding it open as he beckons his boyfriend over.

Bokuto was about to go over but went to the other side. “I’m taking Tsukki’s free side.” Bokuto lays beside the blond and wrapped his arms around the blond as well. “Ko.” Kuroo smiles sadly. Bokuto props himself up to reach over to Kuroo, placing a kiss on Kuroo’s cheeks. “Keiji.” Kuroo calls, his arms still wide open. Akaashi complies and makes his way over to the older. Kuroo peppers the blue eyed male with many many kisses on his face. They cuddled, laying there on the huge bed. Bokuto basically made Tsukishima feel loved by his cuddles. “You should sleep.” Kuroo says as his caresses Tsukishima’s arm. “Hm.” Tsukishima says as he removes his glasses and puts it on the bedside table. Akaashi started humming. Bokuto made soft noises that Tsukishima found cute. Kuroo just quietly touching him while staring at the ceiling. Tsukishima really wonder what they are thinking. His parents would come by soon, no doubt he wouldn’t be able to see them for a while. Honestly, he can’t help but feel bad about that, but there is nothing he could possibly do about the whole situation.

~~~

The next morning, Tsukishima literally bolted out of the empty bed and into the living room, heaving. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Kuroo stood in front of the blond to stop the blond for running further. “My parents... my parents they’re coming.” Tsukishima clasp his hands together and almost starts scratching himself when Bokuto pulls the younger’s hands apart. “Okay, but why are you so riled up for?” Akaashi brought his cup of coffee up to his lips as he observes the blond. “Breathe, okay, breathe. I need you to breathe.” Kuroo holds Tsukishima’s face in his hands. “I- I-” Tsukishima just can’t seem to force anymore words out. He is drawing a blank. “It’s okay, take your time. We aren’t in a rush.” Akaashi stands up and makes his way over as well. Tsukishima knew they were definitely rushing. All of them clad in formal wear, of course they are going to work. Tsukishima took a deep breath. “That’s right, deep breaths.” Kuroo holds onto Tsukishima.

Tsukishima takes another few more deep breaths before looking at the three of them. “I think I need to go home right now. I need to go fetch my parents from the train station.” Tsukishima says. “Alright, but there really isn’t any need for you to be so flustered. You even forgot to put on your spectacles.” Akaashi goes to their bedroom to fetch the blond’s spectacles. “I need to hide some things before I go fetch them from the train station.” Tsukishima admits. Kuroo nods, but then became confused. “Is it really that serious that you have to hide it before they come?” Bokuto asks the question they all have on their mind. “Yes, very.” Tsukishima mumbles. Bokuto and Kuroo look at each other. Akaashi comes back with Tsukishima’s spectacles. “What’s wrong?” Akaashi asks as he goes to the table to pick up his cup and finish his coffee. “Kei said he needs to hide something before his parents arrive and he seem really urgent.” Bokuto says as he continues to holds Tsukishima’s hands. Akaashi looks over at the blond who has a blush sitting high on his cheeks. “Is it... something related to us?” Akaashi asks as he watches Tsukishima turn redder.

Akaashi chuckles. Tsukishima just hides himself into Bokuto’s neck. “Don’t tease him so early in the morning.” Bokuto rubs Tsukishima’s back. “Ko, send him over. I’ll send Tetsu over to his office.” Akaashi says as he picks up his car keys. Kuroo grab his bag as well as keys. Bokuto takes Tsukishima’s hands and his keys as well as his laptop bag. The three of them took the elevator down to the first floor. Tsukishima couldn’t face them, not at all. This is all so damn embarrassing. “Let’s go then.” Bokuto hoots as he unlocks his car and lets Tsukishima get in while his laptop bag sat at the back. Bokuto drives off after Kuroo and Akaashi had left. Bokuto and Tsukishima makes their way to Tsukishima’s apartment. “Tsukki, you can play some music.” Bokuto smiles as he drives down the road towards Tsukishima’s apartment.

Tsukishima nods as he connects the auxiliary cord to his phone. He played his favourite playlist. Bokuto smiles as they continue on the road with Tsukishima’s playlist playing in the background. Tsukishima stares out the window as the scenery passes him by. Matching his breath to the beats of the slow music playing, he calms down, well there is still that fear that is just underneath his skin. His parents aren’t exactly the people he wants to see, especially right now when he is trying to take back control of his life. His older brother, Akiteru, has been really encouraging and he thought that maybe he has a chance. Tsukishima bit his lips, he is probably stuck in these chains forever. “Tsukki, no matter what happens, you can always come to us. We will help you no matter what.” Bokuto says as he places a hand on Tsukishima’s thigh. The older’s eyes still focused on the road. Tsukishima just makes a hum of agreement without looking at the older. Tsukishima knows he won’t look for them as long as his parents are over.

~~~

Bokuto sends Tsukishima to his apartment before leaving for work. The older didn’t want to leave but work is important and there is no way he could skip it for whatever reason it was. So Tsukishima quickly stuffed all the stuff related to Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto into a box and threw it into a dark corner. He makes sure that the door is locked and that the key is held safely on his body. He can’t risk his parents finding out or he would have to go through some really hellish punishments. He glances around the house, making sure nothing is out of place. He puts the three extra slippers into his shoe rack and pulled out two pairs of new ones, setting them outside for easier access later. Tsukishima cleared his room and changed his sheets. His parents would be taking his room and he would be sleeping on the couch. He is probably going to lose sleep but whatever. At this point in time, he just doesn’t want his parents to know that he still kept things from his past.

“I think that is all.” Tsukishima mutters to himself before bathing and washing up, changing his clothes before leaving the house. Luckily he has lessons in the afternoon so he would be able to fetch his parents without missing out. He took the train to reach the train station he had to wait at for his parents. His is sweating all over. He chewed his slips as he waited. Train after train passed him and honestly, he is getting really restless. “When are they coming?” Tsukishima mutters as he bites on his nails. “Kei, why are you doing here? We have already alighted the train.” His mother’s voice snapped him out of whatever he was in. “Take this.” His mother hands over her bags while she walks forward. His father dragged the luggage he was pulling. Tsukishima bit his lips to prevent a sigh from escaping. Tsukishima follows after his parents who walk ahead of him. His mother start to talk about something but Tsukishima doesn’t really pay attention. He didn’t want to listen what they have to say. “Are you listening, Kei?” His mother turns to glare at him over her shoulder. “Yes.” Tsukishima mumbles. There is no other answer except ‘yes’.

So like this, they took the train back to Tsukishima’s rented apartment. The ride was mostly silent except for his parents constant lecture. “You should be more like Tadashi. The boy already brought his girlfriend home.” His mother says. Tsukishima just looks away. “Yes.” Tsukishima mumbles. He doesn’t want a girlfriend. Tsukishima walks further into the apartment to place his parents’ belongings into his bedroom. “I’m going to go to school.” Tsukishima grabs his school bag and all his references material before dashing out of the house. He wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. The blond doesn’t want to stay in the same room as his parents for too long. Curse him because they came on a Friday, meaning the weekend, meaning no lessons, meaning stuck with his parents. It is hell, absolute hell. Tsukishima just ran to his campus, wanting to be as far away from his apartment as possible. He dashed to his classroom and sat down at the back, fiddling with his stationary. If he has a choice, he would never go back until his parents are gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is bad XD


	10. Chapter 10

Kuroo is in his office, worried about the younger. His phone is on his table on standby, waiting for any possible messages from the blond. It would definitely be best if he doesn’t receive any messages, but he can’t help but feel worried. After hearing the actions Tsukishima’s parents were capable of, Kuroo is scared something might happen. Of course, he couldn’t rush over since Bokuto and Akaashi are the ones with the car. Kuroo basically couldn’t sit still and almost bolted out the company’s doors when lunch time came around. Kuroo met up with Akaashi and Bokuto, just their usual routine if they were working. “I couldn’t focus on work.” Kuroo slumped as his face falls on his hands. Akaashi looks at Kuroo with a raised eyebrow before standing up to go order their food. “It’s okay, I’m sure Tsukishima is fine.” Bokuto places a hand on Kuroo’s back. “I hope so.” Kuroo sighs as he raises his head from his hands.

Akaashi came back with a table marker and their drinks. “Food is going to take a while.” Akaashi mutters before grabbing his drink. “I’ll be home late today. Got a big project coming and the boss wants to get it.” Akaashi informs as he stirs the straw in his drink. Bokuto just nods in acknowledgment. “I want to see how he is doing. He seem to be really troubled this morning when I sent him home.” Bokuto fiddles with his fingers, a nervous habit. Akaashi hums as he looks at Bokuto. A hand reached out to the older to give some sort of comfort. “I’m okay, Keiji. It’s just it hurts seeing him like that.” Bokuto starts to mumble, he hands clasped together tightly like he is restraining himself. Kuroo takes a sip of his drink as he stares at his phone. They are all scared something might happen to their Tsukishima. “He is a grown man. I’m sure he will contact us if he really needs it.” Akaashi says, just as the food came. Kuroo and Bokuto just nod slightly as they take their respective plates of food.

~~~

Frightened is probably an understatement to describe Tsukishima’s feelings. He is not at home to stop his parents from looking through his things. His hands can’t stop shaking as he held them close to his body. “Calm down, calm down, you have to calm down.” Tsukishima mutters to himself in the washroom. He still has some classes later, so he has to make it there. “Please just calm down.” Tsukishima mumbles as he bit his lips. His hands aren’t the only ones shaking, his whole body is. He wanted to call his brother many times but he knows his brother is probably busy at work and he didn’t want to bother his older brother more than he already has. Tsukishima also considered Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi, but they were also working. All that he is left with is to deal with the current problem himself. Alone, he tries to stabilise his own breathing to calm down and get to the next class as quickly as possible. He didn’t think it would affect him this much.

“You okay in there?” There was a knock and a voice coming from opposite his door. “I’m fine.” Tsukishima says with the most level voice he could muster at the current moment. "I'm sure you aren't. Wanna talk about it? Of course, I'm not forcing you to." The voice said. Tsukishima opened the door slightly and peeked outside. "Terushima?" Tsukishima is surprised at the unexpected appearance of Yamaguchi's boyfriend. "Tsukishima..." Terushima quirked his eyebrow, "well I really wasn’t expecting you to be in there." Tsukishima glanced around before coming out of the cubicle. "How are you and Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima asks, trying to bring his mind away from what he was thinking previously. "We're doing great. I just didn't like the fact that I had to wear a wig to his place." Terushima sighs. Tsukishima just listens to the other blond talk as he let the water run over his hands.

“Wait, what? Wig?” Tsukishima seem to realise the weird part of the story. “Yea. They said something about your parents being sensitive about same sex relationships.” Terushima mutters the last part. “That was why they said he brought home a girlfriend...” Tsukishima mutters to himself, finally realising the truth behind the girlfriend part. “Sorry ‘bout that Tsukishima. I’m sure your parents would come around eventually.” Terushima places a hand in Tsukishima’s shoulder. Tsukishima shrugs with a sad smile on his face. “Anyway, see you around campus. You can always talk to me if you want a more objective view of things.” Terushima left the bathroom. Tsukishima stayed for a little before leaving as well, making his way to his next class. The boy could only hope for things to become better, actually they won’t. There isn’t any point in having any false hopes. Life has always been cruel to him.

~~~

Tsukishima’s lessons ended early, so he decided to turn up to work early as well. He almost forgotten about his work after being so high strung since yesterday evening. He enters the café from the back and makes his way to the lockers. Placing his school bag into the locker before changing into his uniform and pinning up his name tag. He looked at the mirror before making his way out to report to the manager and also punch his time card. “Oh you’re here early. Could you come early tomorrow. I need you to cover someone’s shift.” The manager says as he looks at the schedule. “Uh yea sure.” Tsukishima agrees almost readily. “Thank you so much. You’re a life saver.” The manager says before looking at the duty board. “You can just do service for now.” The manager says and dismisses Tsukishima to work. The blond made his way around the floor, waiting on the customers who call on him.

~~~

Kuroo had just ended work and is on his way to have a drink with his co-workers when his eyes spot a very familiar blond. “He is working today?” Kuroo mutters under his breath. “Yo, Kuroo! We’re going drinking here!” His co-workers shout for him. “Yea! Coming.” Kuroo reluctantly left the window of the café and walked into the bar that was a few stores down. Everyone got their drinks, Kuroo as well. Still he couldn’t help but be worried. That smile that still stayed on his face despite the possible pain inside. How well does Tsukishima hide his feelings. “Hey Kuroo, you should drink more. You’re not like yourself today.” One of the other male co-workers slap his back. Kuroo chuckles awkwardly before downing his drink and getting another. Well the night proceeded and somehow after so much alcohol, Kuroo is still sober. He paid for his share and left the bar. Just as he walks out of the bar, Kuroo sees Tsukishima standing at the roadside right outside of the café.

“Tsukishima...” Kuroo very much wants to call out to the blond. He just watches as the moonlight falls on the younger. It seems to emphasise on the tired figure the blond is holding up for dear life. It was a stab to Kuroo’s heart seeing the blond’s weary figure. The eyes lacked the life, the mouth that lacked the bite. His figure is hunched over like something was holding him down. Tsukishima sighs before walking in the way Kuroo was standing in. “Kuroo...” Tsukishima mutters. “Hey...I came here drinking with my co-workers.” Kuroo pointed to the bar. Tsukishima nods slightly. “Let’s go home together.” Kuroo says before going forward towards Tsukishima. The older reached out to hold the blond’s hands, luckily Tsukishima didn’t pull away. Kuroo brought Tsukishima to his apartment. Kuroo stood at the entrance to the apartment. “Stay safe okay?” Kuroo smiles, or try to. He couldn’t when he thinks about what Tsukishima has to go through.

Tsukishima doesn’t nod or answer, he couldn’t promise that he would be able to stay safe. The blond just makes his way inside. Kuroo just watch the younger go deeper and deeper inside the apartment building. Kuroo sighs. Kuroo stayed there for a little longer. “I want you to quit school!” A scream made Kuroo jump. “Okay what the hell was that...” Kuroo mutters as he looks up at the apartment building. “I don’t care! You’re quitting school!” Another shout came from the building. “Should this even be happening...” Kuroo mutters as he look at the building in worry. Kuroo could see some of the occupants peeking out of their apartments to get a grasp of what is happening. “Did the boy’s parents come for a visit again?” One of the older couples mutter. “I think so. This time is worse.” The other people sigh before entering their own apartment. “By boy do they mean...” Kuroo looks up in horror as he sees Tsukishima still standing outside his door.

Kuroo wishes he could just go up and save Tsukishima but he knows that would only aggravate the situation. Kuroo bit his lips as he watches Tsukishima gets pushed deeper and deeper into a corner. “What am I supposed to do?” Kuroo paces around right outside the apartment building. “Tetsu, why are you doing outside?” Bokuto comes from behind him. “Look at Kei.” Kuroo points upstairs. Bokuto looks up and he almost bolts into the building. “No, you can’t. You will only make it worse by appearing.” Kuroo held onto Bokuto’s shoulder, stopping his boyfriend from entering the building. “Tetsu, let me go. We have to do something!” Bokuto is struggling with Kuroo’s hold. “Please calm down. You will only cause his parents to hurt him more.” Kuroo whispers which finally let Bokuto calm down. Bokuto took a deep breath. “Okay, what can we do now?” Bokuto asks. “We go home.” Kuroo mutters before going towards their shared apartment helplessly.

Bokuto glares at the apartment building. “I don’t care.” Bokuto runs into the apartment building. Kuroo panics seeing that Bokuto had ran inside. “Fuck.” Kuroo mutters under his breath before running after his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this chapter ok? I rewrote this a few times XD


	11. Chapter 11

Bokuto rushes up those flight of stairs, only one goal in mind — get to Tsukishima. Kuroo following after Bokuto as closely as he could. When Bokuto gets reckless, all hell breaks loose. Kuroo managed to catch up to his boyfriend just as they reach the top step. “Calm down first, we don’t want to do something we will regret.” Kuroo held onto Bokuto’s shoulders as he stood in Bokuto’s vision. “I am calm.” Bokuto breathes out. “You’re not. You’re literally fuming.” Kuroo says as he tighten his hold on Bokuto, knowing the male would definitely rush out if he didn’t. Kuroo looks behind him and there Tsukishima stood with his parents. Bokuto tried to push Kuroo over but Kuroo stood his ground. “Bokuto Koutarou. It’s late and we wouldn’t want to disturb others when you’re wrecking havoc here. Now I need you to calm down before you walk over there.” Kuroo is desperate.

Bokuto looked at Kuroo, it was silent. Bokuto closed his eyes and took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay. I’m calm.” Bokuto whispers as his muscles slowly relax. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Bokuto. “You did great.” Kuroo mutters before letting Bokuto go. Both of them made their way towards the Tsukishima family. Tsukishima’s mother seems to be the first to notice the two men. “Kei, do you know them?” She became extremely wary of Bokuto and Kuroo. Her eyes never left the two of them. “They are my friends from high school when I still played volleyball.” Tsukishima mutters just loud enough for everyone to hear. “Kei you should not associate yourself with such lowlifes. It hurts your reputation.” Tsukishima’s mother said bluntly and Kuroo has to clench his fist to not lash out at the older woman.

“Actually, the both of us are in the leading companies of our respective industries.” Bokuto puffed his chest out as he looked down at the woman. Tsukishima’s mother just clicked her tongue. “What is so good about that? It’s not like you are CEOs of the company.” She sneered. Kuroo took a sharp breath in to calm his anger that is boiling. “Just so you know, I’m a lawyer.” Bokuto said in a calm voice, his eyes piercing. Kuroo was shocked, well he wasn’t shocked that Bokuto is a lawyer, he is shocked that Bokuto actually revealed his occupation to anyone. The fear on Tsukishima’s parents face were really priceless. Tsukishima couldn’t believe it, Bokuto, someone who seemed childish with him sometimes is a lawyer. “He is actually really good, almost never lost any cases he took up.” Kuroo whispers, just loud enough that the five of them heard. “Kei, you better stay away from these dangerous men.” With that, Tsukishima was dragger into his house by his mother.

“Did we manage to save him?” Bokuto looked at the closed door in confusion. Well there weren’t any sounds coming from inside. “Ko, that was so cool!” Kuroo smiles. Bokuto never reveals his occupation, mainly because people would say all sorts of things, like his image doesn’t fit the lawyer look or what not. “Well, I thought it would scare them a little if they know I’m a lawyer.” Bokuto shrugs. Kuroo looks at his boyfriend. “They definitely are scared of you. Did you see their face?” Kuroo says and they continue talking as they made their way downstairs. No matter how much they wanted to stay to watch over Tsukishima, it is probably impossible. They would only hope for the best and maybe, just maybe, Tsukishima’s parents wouldn’t go overboard on the blond. They don’t feel safe leaving, but it’s not like they have much of a choice. “Right, isn’t your off day tomorrow?” Kuroo asks as he pulls out his planner. “Yea it is.” Bokuto says. “Maybe you can watch over Kei tomorrow.” Kuroo says. Bokuto just shrugs.

~~~

“Why are you hanging out with such dangerous people? Do you really want your parents to be sent to jail?” His mother hissed. Tsukishima is kneeling on the ground while his mother lectures him. “You ungrateful son! What have I done to have a son like you.” His mother huffs as she picks up something and throws it in Tsukishima’s direction. The blond barely dodged the item. Tsukishima just stayed quiet, he didn’t talk back, he doesn’t answer. His mother is fuming, his father simply couldn’t be bothered by the whole thing. Tsukishima kept his eyes on the floor, didn’t even look up once. He learnt that the hard way. “Say something to your son! Look at him, getting more and more bold without us here.” His mother raised her voice. His father glanced up at him for a moment before his eyes go back to the newspaper. “If a 21 year old like you can’t even take care of yourself, maybe you should come back to Miyagi with us.” His father said, with that, he retreated to the bedroom. His mother, obviously not satisfied with the outcome, but had nothing else to say, also retreated.

Tsukishima then collapsed to the floor, his face buried in his sleeves as he cried. Tsukishima rarely cried, only a handful of things could render him a crying mess, that included his parents. Tsukishima pulled out his phone and called Bokuto. It took one ring and the call was picked up. “Hello?” Bokuto’s cheery voice came from his phone. Tsukishima didn’t know what to feel. “Bokuto, have you gone far?” Tsukishima asks. It was silent for a little bit. “No, I’m with Tetsu at a nearby restaurant. What’s wrong?” Bokuto asks, obviously concerned for the younger. “Can I come with you?” Tsukishima whispers. The blond grabbed his bag, he put his work uniform, a change of home clothesand other personal items into his bag. His wallet and other important things like his keys were stuffed into his pockets. “Yes, of course you can. We will wait for you at the restaurant. I’ll send you the address.” Bokuto says. The call ended and Tsukishima quietly left his apartment. He slowly made his way downstairs and then towards the restaurant Bokuto had sent the location for.

There were dry tear streaks on his face, the rims of his eyes were slightly red, his nose as well. He walked inside the restaurant and Bokuto and Kuroo were in a private booth near the back. He makes his way towards them. “Kei, are you hungry? What do you want to order?” Kuroo says as he pulls the menu out from under the table. “I’m fine.” Tsukishima mumbles. “Yea right.” Kuroo called the waiter over and ordered a whole lot of food. “I drank too much just now and didn’t eat. Thank god this restaurant opens late.” Kuroo smiles. Tsukishima just sat there, didn’t even search for comfort. Well he became a lot more aware of what society wants ever since his parents reappearance in his life. His hands started picking at his own skin. “What are you doing?” Bokuto’s voice is calm, but his eyes were burning as his eyes catches the small movements of Tsukishima’s hands. “I’m sorry.” Tsukishima is quick to apologise as he pulled his hands apart.

Bokuto’s gaze soften. “It’s okay, I’m not mad.” Bokuto smiles slightly as he gazes at the blond lovingly. Kuroo and Bokuto continue chatting, talking about work and a possible working together soon. Tsukishima didn’t really understand but it is all just background noise to him. He was sucked into his own world, his parents words echoing in his head. It crawled under his skin and into the crevices. It took root, and what seemed like loosening, tightened even more than before. It is squeezing the life out of him. The blood seem to paint those imaginary chains red. Tsukishima was only pulled out of his thoughts when a plate of food was placed in front of him. Kuroo has a smile on his face, but worry is evidently etched into his features. “We will eat and we will head home. Keiji will be there too.” Kuroo says as he handed Tsukishima a spoon. Tsukishima took the spoon and started to dig into the food.

It might have been tasty, but Tsukishima couldn’t taste a thing. He could only focus on his parents. _‘If you think that you can get out of this, you won’t Kei, I guarantee it.’_ His mother’s words echoed in his head. He won’t get out, it is impossible. He would never be able to escape this hell he had been put in. “-ei? Kei!” Kuroo shook him. “I-i” The blond couldn’t even say a word. “Hey, it’s okay, if your parents go overboard, I’ll deal with it.” Kuroo smiles, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Tsukishima smiles slightly. This is a blessing, isn’t it? “Come on eat up, we have to get some food for Keiji too.” Kuroo says cheerfully as he digs into his food. Tsukishima’s smile dropped and he looked at his food. He slowly brought it to his mouth. Tsukishima took a few chews before swallowing the food. Tsukishima then took a deep breath to clear his mind. For now, he will just try to be alive for as long as he can (or for as long as the chains allow).


	12. Chapter 12

Tsukishima followed the two older men back to their home. The three of them got onto the car and Bokuto drove them home since Kuroo had taken in alcohol earlier. Apparently Bokuto parked the car pretty far away from Tsukishima’s apartment. Bokuto is in the driver’s seat, Kuroo sat next to Tsukishima in the back. A pack of food sitting in the passenger seat. Silence. Bokuto and Kuroo honestly don’t know what to say to Tsukishima, pretty sure the younger is suffering the most right now. “You’re welcomed to stay with us as long as you like.” Bokuto says, looking directly at Tsukishima through his rear view mirror. Kuroo wrapped an arm around Tsukishima. “It will all be okay. Everything will fall into place with time, just like us.” Kuroo says with a sad smile on his face. Tsukishima then knew they had faced some problems when they got together.

Tsukishima trusts the three of them so the blond just gave a nod. Kuroo rubs the side of Tsukishima’s arm with a smile on his face. Of course everything will fall into place, sooner or later. With reassuring hands, Tsukishima decided that maybe he still has the chance to fight against his supposed destiny. He might be bleeding internally, might even be in pain, he will fight for his life even if it goes against his parents, even if it goes against society. In Kuroo’s arms, he felt the safety he never managed to feel when he was back at home. Tsukishima thanks them from the bottom of his heart, wordlessly. For now, Tsukishima could just rest a little, it didn’t really matter. With soft music playing in the background, Tsukishima fell asleep in Kuroo’s arms as Bokuto drives the three of them back home. It didn’t matter at all.

~~~

Akaashi was rushing to put together his documents for the big project. As much as he wishes to be home right now, work can’t wait. “I wonder how Tsukishima is doing.” Akaashi mumbles as he places his files on his project leader’s table. “Here are the files.” Akaashi says. “Thanks Akaashi, you’ve done a lot these past few days. You should go home and rest.” His project leader said. Akaashi took a look around their empty office. “You should go home early too.” Akaashi said with a small smile on his face. Akaashi thanked himself for having good relationships with his colleagues, or it would have definitely ended in some sort of disaster by now. It’s a little after midnight and Akaashi packed his bag before waving goodbye to his project leader. Akaashi drove home in silence and he didn’t check his phone once he stepped into the office after lunch. Right now he is just rushing home to his boyfriends.

Just as Akaashi parks his car, another car has entered and Akaashi recognises it as the other car they owned. Akaashi killed the engine and got out of the car. Bokuto walked out with a packet of food in his hands as well as his briefcase. Kuroo carried Tsukishima in his arms. “You guys came home late...” Akaashi says as he walks up to Bokuto. “There was something we had to handle, also we got some food for you.” Bokuto smiles as he lifts the packet of food in his hands up to Akaashi. Akaashi places a kiss on Bokuto’s cheeks. Akaashi then looked over at Kuroo. “Did something happen?” Akaashi looked at Tsukishima who is sound asleep. “We got into a fight with his parents.” Kuroo said. Akaashi was rendered speechless. They had promised not to meddle with Tsukishima’s home affairs. “I know we promised but his parents were asking him to quit school.” Kuroo further explained.

Akaashi took a breath before nodding slightly. “Let’s head up then. It’s getting a little cold.” Akaashi mutters as he pulls out his keycard and opens the door. He let his boyfriends go through before closing the door behind him. They waited in the lobby for the elevator to come down. “Bokuto revealed his job to Tsukishima’s parents.” Kuroo says once they entered the elevator. “You what?” Akaashi mutters as he looks at Bokuto in shock. “You never ever do that. What spurred you on?” Akaashi asks. Bokuto rubbed the back of his head, feeling embarrassed. “I just couldn’t stand the way Kei’s parents treated him, so I decided my job would be some sort of deterrence.” Bokuto says. Akaashi understands, after all Bokuto is a lawyer and no one wants to go against the law. At least Tsukishima is safe. They have nothing else to worry about.

~~~

Akiteru is back at work. “Akiteru, you’ve been sighing all day.” Tenma places a hand on Akiteru’s shoulder. “Oh Tenma, it’s you.” Akiteru lets out yet another sigh. “I’m worried about my younger brother.” Akiteru admits. Tenma just nods slightly in understanding. He doesn’t know what is going on with Akiteru, but he somewhat knew of the situation. “Kei is an adult. I’m sure he is fine.” There were no other words of comfort Tenma could offer to his partner. “How has Saeko been? Still crazy as ever?” Tenma decided that changing the topic would be best right now. “Not as crazy as she used to be. You should know that she is pregnant.” Akiteru smiles slightly. “Right, I should go visit her sometime.” Tenma sighs as he thinks about the work he is buried in. “Yea, she says she misses you, so you better visit her.” Akiteru hits Tenma lightly. “I’ll try to get a day off soon.” Tenma mutters as he places a small kiss on Akiteru’s forehead.

Saeko is married to Akiteru on paper and Tenma is just single on paper. This kind of appeased Tsukishima’s parents when the one Akiteru married is Saeko. The three of them are in a polyamorous relationship. “Tenma, we’re still at work.” Akiteru smacks Tenma. “Yea, but no one is in the office.” Tenma shrugged. Akiteru is the oldest in the relationship while Tenma is the youngest, yet it seemed like the two of them have switched places since they got together. “Show some respect to me.” Akiteru huffed. Tenma just chuckles, “Yea, let’s go back home. I’ll send you.” They live separately, for fear of Tsukishima’s parents showing up unannounced. It had happened once and Tenma decided it would be best if the lived separately. Akiteru with Saeko while Tenma lived alone, further away from them, nearer to the office.

Tenma got the car and drove it around to the entrance. Akiteru got into the passenger seat and they both drove off towards Akiteru and Saeko’s house. “You know it’s pretty late and my parents are visiting my brother. You should stay over.” Akiteru says as he looks at Tenma. “I would be intruding.” Tenma keeps his eyes on the road. “In my eyes, you’re my husband so you would not be intruding. Saeko too. She misses you very much.” Akiteru pouts. Tenma glances over at Akiteru. A sigh slips from his lips. “Okay, okay I’ll stay.” Tenma surrenders to Akiteru. Akiteru cheers, he is sure today would be the best night of the month. Tenma is staying over and the three of them would once again be reunited after such a long time. Tenma smiles when he sees Akiteru happy as well.

~~~

Tsukishima is laying in bed while Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo sat in the living room. “It is getting out of hand, isn’t it? Can’t we just resort to our usual methods.” Akaashi mutters as he glances at their wall of weapons. “This is Tsukishima’s parents we are talking about, surely violence isn’t the only answer.” Kuroo sighs as he rubs his temples. “Tetsu, you’re always on my side, why are you against this.” Akaashi stood up. “Because one of us have to be the voice of reason.” Kuroo looks over at Bokuto who is surprisingly calm. “Kou almost went up there and with the intent to kill.” Kuroo mutters as he recalls the face Bokuto made earlier when they were at Tsukishima’s house. “We can’t just not do anything. This is Kei we are talking about, not some random nobody we don’t know. We have the power to help.” Akaashi reasons. “Yea, but there is no way we are resorting to violence Keiji. They are still his parents, regardless of what they do.” Kuroo pulls Akaashi to sit down on the couch.

Then it was silence. The gears in their heads are turning as they think about possible ways they could help their moonshine. Well, it is proven difficult since they almost always use violence to solve everything. This time Bokuto is onboard the violence plan as well, Kuroo having to step up as the calm one. “Kuroo...” a sleepy Tsukishima walked out from the rooms. “Baby, why are you up? You should be sleeping.” Kuroo rushes over to the blond. “I need a shower.” Tsukishima says. “You can borrow our clothes if you want. I’ll go get them.” Kuroo says as he takes Tsukishima’s wrists and guides him to their bedroom once more. “We should totally plan their deaths right now.” Akaashi says since Kuroo isn’t there to stop him. “I can hear you, Keiji!” Kuroo shouts from their room. “Shit, curse his good hearing.” Akaashi curses as he flops back onto the couch. Bokuto chuckles lightly.

Meanwhile the chains continue to tighten as Tsukishima tries to fight the fate his parents has placed on him. Shedding blood is nothing when you’re simply dead inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be nice to see a little of Akiteru’s life. :) sue me for not making this purely BAKT. XD


End file.
